Unsolved Mysteries: Unstable Mind
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Mickie/Ashley femslash, if you don't like femslash,you definitely shouldn't read this! So, remember when Mickie kidnapped Ashley back in 2006? There was absolutely no explanation for how she did that, so this is my take on what happened lol


Title: **Unsolved Mysteries: Unstable Mind **

Rating: M… definitely M… no doubt about it M lol contains VERY psycho Mickie and sex lol

Pairing: Mickie James/Ashley

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: So, Mickie said she went through, "a lot" of trouble to get that gift for Trish… well, how exactly did she manage to tie Ashley up? This is my warped take on what happened lol

**Ok, this is my second unsolved mystery and this one dates back to 2006 when Mickie kidnapped Ashley. So Mickie did say she went through, "a lot" of trouble to get her, but there was no further explanation, so this is my take on what happened. Also, be sure to check out IMissTrishStratus's new unsolved mystery, "Unsolved Mysteries: Bound by Lust." Seriously, go check it out lol and ok… onto the fic now lol **

* * *

"Mickie… what are you doing?" Ashley asked, suspiciously eyeing the brunette who had just stepped into the women's locker room carrying a rather large duffle bag and a folded steel chair.

"Nothing…" Mickie said in a tone that let Ashley know it was definitely something; add the fact that Mickie had conspicuously locked the door behind her and Ashley was positive whatever she was up to definitely wasn't good. "You know, I've been thinking lately Ash…" Mickie said, putting her duffle bag on the bench next to where Ashley was sitting, unzipping it slowly. "Trish is pretty mad at me…" she continued, taking a large sheet of black satin like material out of the bag and placing it neatly on the bench. "So, I've been wracking my brain, wondering… what on Earth can I do to rectify this situation…" She said, taking a moment to look at the blonde who was eyeing her like she had grown a new head. "And then it donned on me…" She continued excitedly, pulling a smaller piece of the same material out of the bag. "Why not get her a present?" She asked rhetorically, taking numerous strips of ribbon out of the bag. "Then I wondered… what the hell can I get Trish Stratus… after all, she is Trish Stratus… right?" She continued, not expecting Ashley to answer her interrogative utterance. "And then I suddenly realized, it's been right in front of my face the whole time!" She said, with a grin, as she tugged some neatly folded white rope out of the bag.

"Woah… what are you planning on doing with that?" Ashley asked, scrambling to her feet, ignoring the hint of pain shooting through her injured foot as she did so. She knew Mickie was a little unstable… but she wasn't crazy enough to... … … was she?

"What's wrong Ash?" Mickie asked, watching as intently as Ashley backed as far away from her as possible, her back soon meeting a wall. "You should really sit before you hurt yourself… again…" She said, her fingers caressing the rope between her fingers. "I'm not gonna hurt you… " she promised. "See?" She added, putting the rope down on the bench and putting her hands up in surrender to prove her intentions were pure… well as pure as they could be. "I just wanna talk Ash…" She explained, although Ashley's look of unease only seemed to increase with every step closer Mickie made which still didn't stop Mickie from moving closer, so close, in fact, that their bodies were almost pressed against each others.

Ashley took a deep breath, using all of her strength to push the brunette back as much as possible; screaming for help and attempting to make a run for it as Mickie stumbled back only to have Mickie catch her by her waist and push her back, rather roughly, into the wall causing her to emit a small yelp of pain. Ashley could tell almost instantly that she had made the wrong move trying to get away because the look in Mickie's eyes was one of intense anger and quite frankly, it kinda scared the blonde.

"I don't wanna hurt you Ash…" Mickie said, using her body to pin Ashley beneath her. "But you always make me… You force me to hurt you; always running to Trish whining about me; never cooperating" She continued, retrieving the smaller piece of material before resuming their position. She could feel the blonde's heartbeat pounding beneath her chest and she knew she had her just where she wanted her. She quickly wrapped the material around Ashley's jaw, covering her mouth as she tied it, effectively gagging the blonde. "Sit!" She demanded, using one hand to keep Ashley captive and the other to unfold the chair she had brought with her.

Ashley did exactly as she was told this time, sitting on the chair obediently, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat as she looked up at the brunette, awaiting further instruction.

"You know… you'd actually be kinda cute if you weren't such a pain in the ass…" Mickie said, as she gathered her rope, using it to bind Ashley's hands and feet together as well as keep her fastened to the chair.

Mickie sighed contently once her task was done. She kneeled in front of the blonde admiring her handy work with a grin.

"You know… you should really relax…" She said, noting how tense Ashley was. "I know!" She said elatedly. "How about a massage?" She asked, moving around to the diva search winner's back. "We wouldn't want Trish Stratus' best friend being uncomfortable now would we?" She asked sarcastically, warm hands descending onto Ashley's shoulders, manipulating the soft flesh with ease. "How does that feel? Good?" She asked, kneading the knots out of Ashley's neck and shoulder area. "I asked you a question…" She said, her warm breath tickling Ashley's neck and she spoke directly into her ear. "Does it feel good?" She repeated, this time receiving an emphatic nod from the blonde. "Good…" Mickie replied, running her fingertips down Ashley's arms before facing her again. "But you still seem a little tense…" She noted. "How can I get you to relax?" She asked, receiving a muffled huff from the blonde who was desperately biting back an '_untie me'_ as her answer to that question.

Mickie ran her fingertips up a jean clad leg, starting at the blonde's knee, making her way to the apex of her thighs and back again; enjoying the shiver that ran through Ashley's body as she did so. "My… My… My… Ashley!!" Mickie said excitedly, not even trying to suppress her grin as she pressed her fingers against a jean clad center, feeling the heat radiating off of the blonde. The prospect of Ashley actually enjoying this sort of thing hadn't even occurred to her until that moment and now, she had to admit… this, was incalculable. "You're feeling kinda warm…" She taunted, unbuttoning and unzipping the blonde's jeans in one fluid motion. Man oh man, was she going to have something to bribe Ashley with for her rest of her life… In fact, she was going to get the blonde banished to Smackdown for life… and good riddance!! "And wet too…" She added with a grin as she slipped her hand below the waistband of Ashley's jeans, pressing against her underwear which was absolutely soaked. She caressed her through her underwear for a few moments, thoroughly taking pleasure in the muffled whimpers she was emitting.

Ashley attempted to shift her hips, trying to get as much friction from Mickie's fingers as possible, all while trying to ignore that little smug grin on Mickie's lips. She really, really, hated to be enjoying this and really wished she could just ignore the pleasure shooting through her but that wish soon faded as Mickie shifted her underwear aside, soft fingers directly meeting slick heat.

"Now… I remember you saying some not so nice things about me Ashley…" Mickie said, her thumb tracing small circles on Ashley's clit. "What was it you called me?" She asked, her middle finger, pushing knuckle deep into wet heat. "What was it?" She asked again, pretending to be in deep though as she pulled her finger out before thrusting it back into the blonde. "Hmmmm…." She said, continuing her pleasurable assault on Ashley's womanhood. "Oh…. I remember now…" She said, thrusting deeper into the blonde, keeping her thumb moving gently across her clit. "Psycho… you called me a psycho…" She continued, her index finger joining her middle as she drove her fingers harder and faster into Ashley whose thrusting hips were drawing her fingers in as deep as they would go. "Well… do you think I'm psycho now Ashley?" She asked, warm breath tingling against Ashley's neck.

Ashley shook her head vigorously.

"No?" Mickie asked smiling as Ashley took deep sporadic breaths, trying to get much needed air into her lungs. She was so close she could feel it.

"Well… you will…" She said matter-of-factly, as she pulled her fingers out of the blonde, ceasing all motion right before Ashley could reach her peak. Bringing her soaked fingers to her lips, she smiled as she cleaned them, not even a little phased by the distress in Ashley's gaze.

"So… red or pink?" She asked, referring to the ribbon she had placed on the bench.

**The end… read and review please :-D**


End file.
